LOTM: Dark Skies S2 P11/Transcript
(Lenius is seen alone in his room looking at a picture of him and Evan together. It then flashes scenes of the house fire as Evan is heard begging for help before it flashes to the house collapsing on top of him as Lenius cries out. It then cuts back as he sets the picture back down. Lenius sighs before he hears a loud bang outside his room as footsteps are heard running as Garrick begins to speak) Garrick: What did you find? ???: We found it sir! It's in the mountains! Garrick: What is? ???: A Shadow Outpost! We think that's where Specter took Masaru. It's the only Shadow facility around for miles! (Lenius bursts out of his room, revealing Garrick with two Renegade Scouts) Lenius: What's going on? Garrick: (To Scouts) Would you excuse us? Renegade Scout: Yes sir! (The scouts leave) Lenius: They found him didn't they...? Garrick: Lenius, you know that's not him right? Lenius: Trust me Garrick, I know who he his...That's the corpse of my son, and I'm going to free him. (Lenius walks away but Garrick stops him) Garrick: You can't be serious! (Seris and Cloe walk over to the commotion) Seris: What's happening? Lenius: Let go Garrick! I'll go get Masaru back and I'll kill Specter for you, it's not like I have long left anyway! Cloe: You can't go alone! Seris: Yeah, let us help. Lenius: This is not your fight goddammit! (The others go silent) Lenius: It's my son...and I will do whatever it takes to make sure he goes free. (Garrick sighs) Garrick: If you're sure... Cloe: Garrick? Seris: You're really letting him do this? Garrick: It's his choice Seris. I understand his position, and if he wants to do this then I can't stop him. Cloe: Garrick, come on! Lenius: Thank you Garrick... Seris: You can't! Lenius: Don't you say that Seris. This is my fight. Always has been, always will. (Lenius puts his hand on Seris's shoulder) Lenius: Now, I gotta go settle some things. For me, no one else. Garrick: Just...promise us you'll come back. (Lenius turns and walks to the door, placing his hand on it before turning) Lenius: *sigh* No promises man. (Lenius leaves as Garrick walks away, leaving Cloe and Seris behind) Seris: We're just gonna let him go? Cloe: It's what he wants Seris, we can't change that. Seris: But- (Cloe stares at Seris) Seris: *sigh* You're right. Cloe: Good, now come on. The others are waiting. (The two leave. The scene cuts to Specter at his outpost. He then senses something) Specter: So...He's coming. Shadow Trooper: Sir? Specter: Alert the men. Tell them that if they see anyone approach the base, let them in. Shadow Trooper: Why? Specter: I will handle them Sergeant. Like I said, this is personal. Shadow Trooper: Yes sir. (The soldier leaves as Specter stands angered) Specter: Don't worry old man, your end is closer than you think. (Lenius is seen nearing the out post) Lenius:.... This is it... (He sees some Shadow troops watching him) Lenius: They aren't firing. I get it... (Lenius gets closer) Shadow Trooper: OPEN THE GATE!! (The outpost gate opens as Lenius enters. He then enters the Outpost) Lenius: All right... No turning back.. (Lenius walks around looking at all the guards staring at him. He then looks and sees Masaru locked in the cell) Lenius: Masaru! (Masaru looks and sees Lenius and runs up to the door) Masaru: Lenius! Lenius: Don't worry, I've come to help you. (Lenius runs over and breaks the lock. Masaru exits) Masaru: You really shouldn't have come for me. Lenius: Nonsense, no hero leaves a friend behind. ???: That's how heroes like you fall. (Lenius and Masaru turn to find Specter standing there, morphed and armed. However, his helmet has been removed, displaying his scarred and burnt face) Lenius: Evan... Specter: You really showed up huh? You like what you see? Lenius: I only see a ghost Evan. Specter: Better than nothing huh? Lenius: I wish this didn't have to happen to you son. Specter: Then why did you let it happen then? Lenius: I didn't want you to die! I tried my best to help you, but there was nothing I could- (Lenius starts coughing before he vomits some blood) Masaru: Lenius, are you okay? Specter: Heh, looks like that toxin's closing in on you. Pretty soon, your organs are gonna be leaking out of every single orifice. Lenius: Well, maybe I can get one more good deed in before I die. Specter: And what would that be? Lenius: This. (Lenius slams the ground with his fist, sending out a bright light before he grabs Masaru's arm and leads him out of the base, running up the mountain. Specter regains sight and watches them head up the hill) Specter: *growls* Change of plans men, AFTER THEM! (Soldiers leave the base after the two as Specter activates his active camouflage. Masaru and Lenius are seen up on the mountain as some soldiers close in) Shadow Trooper: Open fire men! Masaru: Not so fast! (Masaru throws down a fireball that sets the soldiers aflame, killing them as they head higher up the mountain. A soldier below them throws a grenade up at them that explodes, sending down some dirt and rocks that block their path) Masaru: Shit, this way! (Lenius and Masaru head up the mountain slope as Lenius is seen falling behind) Masaru: Keep pushing Lenius! Lenius: Hold on...I..I'm coming. (Lenius reaches the top and falls to the ground before Masaru helps him up) Masaru: Come on Lenius, not long left. Keep pushing. (Lenius coughs) Lenius: Nope...I think I've pushed all I can. Masaru: Lenius... (Lenius puts a hand on Masaru's shoulder and smiles.) Lenius: We aren't gonna make it together. (Masaru stares confused) Lenius: Go on. I'll hold them off for you. (Lenius hands Masaru a dagger) Lenius: It would mean a lot to me...Please. (Lenius walks over to the cliff) Masaru: Lenius... Lenius: Go to your brother and sister. Masaru: Lenius! Lenius: Get the hell out of here and be a goddamn man! (Masaru tears up) Masaru: You're my friend... Lenius: I know...I know. Now go...Please. (Masaru reluctantly heads downhill as Lenius pulls out his bow and starts firing on the soldiers below) Lenius: YOU GODDAMN BASTARDS! (Lenius kills most of the soldiers below. Specter is seen uncloaking behind Lenius before he throws him to the ground and grabs his neck while standing over him) Specter: I got you now father! Lenius: Rat...you rat! Specter: I'm a *punches Lenius* survivor dad. *punches again* A survivor! (Specter punches Lenius again) Specter: That's all there is, living and dying! (Lenius grabs Specter's neck before they both tumble over the cliff. They land on the ground in pain before getting up and engaging in a fist fight) Specter: So weak father! No wonder you couldn't save me! (Lenius punches Specter twice before he is kicked back. He is seen struggling to fight due to his disease) Lenius: You're my son Evan. Specter: I was! (Specter punches Lenius down before he starts to choke him. He almost succeeds before Lenius punches him in the knee, dislocating it and knocking him to the floor. Lenius then sees one of Specter's daggers on the ground before he starts crawling toward it. Specter then fixes his knee before starting to slowly walk over to Lenius) Specter: Oh Lenius, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this! (Lenius starts wheezing as he continues crawling) Specter: You lost, my sick friend. Lenius: You know Evan...Despite my best efforts to the contrary...It turns out I've won... (Lenius reaches the dagger and grabs it) Lenius: I've won. (Specter jumps atop of Lenius and stabs him with his other dagger before turning him over) Specter: Weak as always father. Lenius: *wheezes* How could you...just join? Specter: They gave me a chance dad. The chance you never did. Lenius: You weren't ready to be a hero! Specter: Maybe not the hero, but I was ready to be the villain! (Lenius is seen grabbing onto the other dagger) Lenius: Well, if you're gonna be the villain...You'll die like a villain! (Lenius rams the dagger into Specter's neck, causing him to fall off of Lenius and land next to him choking on blood as Lenius tears up) Specter: D...Dad? (Lenius stares shocked as he looks over at Specter who is seen tearing up) Specter: Is the pain...over? Lenius: Yes son...It's over... Specter: Do...Do you think mom is waiting for us...? (Lenius smirks) Lenius: She sure is sport. (Specter looks away from Lenius and up into the sky) Specter: Finally...I...I am...free.... (Specter bleeds out as Lenius gets up before falling back down coughing up blood. He then starts crawling over to the edge of the cliff before laying on his back. He looks into the sky before looking over and seeing the sun rise in the distance. His breathing is heard before it starts to slow. He then stops breathing as the scene cuts to him meeting up with his wife and Evan in a sun lit grassland. They all hug before walking into the sunset together. It cuts back to Lenius and Specter's corpses on the cliff as the camera zooms out on the mountain. The struggle ends as Lenius and his family finally reunite on the other side.) (Moments later the sound of a ship comes in. It lands near as troops exit, lead by Soap. He spots Lenius corpse as he goes over to it. He checks for a pulse, but finds nothing which he shakes his head at) Soap: Contact Lambert. Tell him Lenius is gone. Soldier: Yes sir. Soap: We'll at least give you a hero's send off. (Scene goes back to the Archive as Kotoko rushes up to hug her brother Masaru) Kotoko: MASARU!! *cries into his shoulder* I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE! Masaru: I'm so sorry Kotoko.... Nagisa... I screwed up... Nagisa: Just shut up you idiot. The important thing is that we are together again. Seris: At least he's back. Cloe: But what happened to Lenius? (Garrick then enters) Seris: Garrick! Have you heard anything back from Lenius? Garrick: No...And I don't expect to. Masaru: What happened? Garrick: I got off the line with Lambert. Soap...Soap found him. He's...dead. (Everyone is shocked) Daniel: How? Garrick: It was a combination of his disease and a beating from Specter. The only good thing out of this is that Specter was killed by Lenius shortly before he died. Seris: So...He's gone? Garrick: *sighs* Yes, he is. Seris:.... *Slams fist in wall* DAMN IT!! ITS CAUSE OF HIM I'M PART OF THIS AND HE JUST- GODDAMN IT!! Daniel: I'm sorry Seris... Garrick: They were able to get Lenius' body. We'll be holding a service for him. Seris: Our group is just falling apart Garrick! It's just us now! Garrick: I know Seris, but that's not important right now. What's important is making sure that Lenius is remembered for who he was. Kotoko: What's gonna happen to Evan? Garrick: We're burying them together, alongside Lenius's wife...and Peros. Daniel: Who? Garrick: Another old member of the Protectors. He died awhile back during the war. Seris: When does his service start? Garrick: Later tonight. Seris:.... Garrick: Lenius wouldn't want us to worry about it. He'd just say to go with the punches Seris. Seris: I hope you're right. (Garrick smiles) Garrick: Trust me, I am. (The heroes all sit in silence. It then cuts to the outskirts of Canterlot City as Leon is seen standing outside) Torshul: Do you smell it? Leon: What? (Torshul oozes from Leon's body) Torshul: The smell of fresh meat Leon. Soon, my children will rampage through that city and devour it's inhabitants. Then, we will move on to the other cities until we gain the resources to head to the next Multiverse, devour it's inhabitants and so on and so forth. Leon: So, it's a never ending cycle huh? Torshul: Once my children reach the maximum evolution, we won't need to mindlessly devour anymore. We will become civilized and we'll replace humans as the dominant species. (Leon smirks) Leon: I like the idea. Torshul: I thought you would. The current evolution has already spawned some new mutations. Leon: Like what? (A Targhul walks up to Leon before it's arm detonates into a group of tentacles. Leon looks at this and smirks) Leon: They'll do. When do we invade? Torshul: Later tonight. I must oversee the birth of the newer mutations and make sure they're ready for combat. Leon: I can take care of that. Torshul: Good. Prepare yourself Leon, there is much to be done here. (Torshul oozes back into Leon's body as he stares off into the city smirking) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts